Keeping Things Interesting
by your-street-serenade
Summary: Hemo's new hair color got me to thinking, how would Santana react if Brittany walked into the room like that...


''Do you like it? It's okay if you don't like it. I can tell by your face you don't like it.''

''No! I mean yes! I mean! It's different!''

Santana openly gaped as a purple haired Brittany stood in their hotel room.

''I'm just surprised,'' Santana sat up in bed, suddenly alert.

They had been on tour with Mercedes for a few months and had a few days to waste between events. Growing fatigued by the road and a little bit stir crazy from hours upon hours stuffed on top of each other on the tour bus the crew as well as the dancers on Mercedes' roster had been more than happy to spend a couple of days in the same city.

The fact that the city was Las Vegas didn't exactly bum them out either. There was no shortage of ways in which they could entertain themselves, whether that was catching a drag show, gambling a little bit of their money away or simply getting some quality shopping done.

Santana and Brittany had actually both found some solid friendships and connections with the other dancers on Mercedes tour. They were hungry and passionate artists eager to make it just like them so there was definitely a certain ease and camaraderie there because they all had the same goal: to take the world by storm. Spending a little down time with their new friends wasn't the worst thing, in Santana's eyes.

They had spent the majority of their first day off travelling up and down the famous Las Vegas strip. They visited Madam Tussauds and the Mob Museum and posed for pictures in front of the scale model of the Eiffel Tower. They had gone for relaxing gondola rides at the Venetian Hotel and visited the Dolphin Habitat at the Mirage before then eventually scoring tickets to Britney Spears' live show which of course was An Experience for Brittany who finally got to see her favorite musical icon live and in person.

It was their first day off in what felt like forever and they made the most of it in every way. Of course when they woke up the second day Santana wasn't feeling as adventurous or as social. She, Brittany and Mercedes had breakfast with the crew and dancers in the hotel but when several people in the group began to spout of activities for their second day of freedom Santana wasn't interested. From what she had gathered several dancers wanted to have an all day spa day and while pampering herself was one of her favorite past times she was quick to say pass.

Brittany tried to change her mind to no avail and when that didn't work she tried to bribe her into being social with a couple of encouraging kisses and pecks but Santana was adamant. She just wanted to relax at the hotel, maybe sit by the pool for a bit and work on her tan in silence and catch up on some reading without a dozen or so people at her side. Brittany offered to hang back at the hotel with her but Santana wouldn't hear of it. She told Brittany to go out and have fun with Mercedes and the other dancers and to not worry about her. ''You bust your butt on the road, you deserve to relax and treat yourself,'' Santana urged her with a kiss to the forehead. Brittany hummed and promised they would all be back in a few hours and that since they were going to be heading off to a spa that she might just return with a very special surprise just for Santana.

Santana's interest had of course been piqued but before she could question Brittany further Mercedes was leading her and the group out of the hotel lobby for a day of face wraps and pedicures and who knows what else.

And so Santana had spent the next several hours on her own. She put in a little bit of time working on her tan before hitting up the hotel's gym center and from there she headed back to her room to shower until she crawled into bed with a good book. She got a few chapters in until her eyes started to feel a bit heavy. She was probably only a few moments away from succumbing to sleep when she heard the door open and saw Brittany walk in.

It was evening time and the room was dim so she wasn't able to clock it until Brittany sauntered into the room further and flicked on a light.

And that's when she saw it.

Purple hair. Brittany had dyed her hair purple. Pastel purple.

She blinked a few times before she spoke and when she finally did it was through laughter with a tickled ''what in the…''

Brittany misinterpreted her shock as disappointment and winced, and then she started rambling and asking if Santana didn't like it and assuring her that if she didn't that it was okay and that she could be honest. Santana immediately hushed her, she was surprised she said, not disappointed.

''So you don't hate it?'' Brittany asked as she dropped her bag in a chair and went to give herself a quick glance in the mirror mounted above the dresser. She turned back to Santana with what looked like a hopeful but nervous smile.

''Of course I don't hate it, I'm just shocked is all,'' Santana said with wide stunned eyes. She tossed her book aside and sat up against the headboard in bed. ''I mean you said you were going to come back from the spa with a special surprise for me and I guess I just thought you were going to, you know, get something waxed-''

''Oh I totally did that too.''

''Good to know,'' Santana laughed, still marvelling at Brittany's new, lighter, brighter hair color. ''I guess I wasn't expecting this.''

''Me neither,'' Brittany admitted with a shrug and a grin as she ran her hands through her own locks, obviously enjoying the change. ''Like, the spa had a salon next to it so we made a pit stop in there because a couple of the other girls wanted to do something with their hair and then I don't know. They had like this book with all of these amazing looks and styles and services or whatever and, I kind of felt like doing something wild, something different, something fun.''

''Well this is definitely all of those things. It's...'' Santana went silent as she stared.

''It's what?''

''...come here,'' Santana said in low whisper, her voice filled with lust.

Brittany bit her lip as she made her way over to the bed, crawling on top of it until she was inches away from Santana who took to admiring the new hair color up close. She noted how it was slightly grey near the roots but subtly changed in tone mid way through. She took some tips between her fingers and played with it, grinning down in wonder and awe.

''What?'' Brittany asked after several moments of Santana just studying her and her hair.

''It's hot.''

Brittany's brows raised in delight. ''It is?''

Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair, tucking a portion of it behind her ear and simply allowing her fingers to remain there, buried in her hair. ''Yeah. It's like it's still you...but different. Very different.''

''And that's hot?''

Santana answered her by pulling her in and placing a very slow, deliberate and wet kiss onto her.

''It's more than hot, it's sexy. You're sexy,'' Santana hummed.

Brittany moaned in appreciation then as Santana's mouth went back in to capture hers over and over again. It was Brittany's same familiar taste of course but there was something else there too, something that made it feel like a first kiss or a new kiss. Whatever it was Santana couldn't get enough of it as she gently nudged Brittany over and onto her back and gazed appreciatively as Brittany's head hit the pillow. Pastel purple hair fanned out against the bedding and Santana felt her heart beat extra fast.

She wasn't sure about the why of it all but there was something about it, something about Brittany's new hair color that just sparked something inside of her. They had done this a million times before but something about this small, subtle, simple change made Santana feel some kind of way. She was worked up and desperate for more touch, more skin after only a few moments of making out. Since she was dressed casually and for bed it took her about two seconds to lose her own clothing but when it came to getting Brittany naked, Santana found herself wanting to draw the process out and take her time.

Santana popped the button of Brittany's jeans and helped her shimmy them down. She moaned as Brittany's long legs were revealed to her and as excited as the new hair color made her she was also quite eager to take a peek behind the cloth of Brittany's panties to, to see what she had done for her at the spa. When she slowly peeled that tiny article of clothing down and tossed it aside she openly stared at what she found which was so incredibly beautiful and so incredibly smooth.

The idea that Brittany did these things _to impress her and excite her_ overwhelmed Santana in the most amazing way.

And the one surefire way to make sure Brittany knew how much she appreciated these gestures was to give her a night she'd never forget and if there was one thing Santana Lopez knew she could do, it was that.

She spent the next couple of hours worshipping and wondering at Brittany's body, reacquainting herself with every curve and dip, every freckle and muscle. Moving them together just right, just so, just the way she knew Brittany liked it until she had Brittany whimpering her name in a wave of euphoria, shuddering and quaking beneath her. And even then Santana didn't stop her movements, she kept going, kept pressing and pumping into Brittany just because she liked watching Brittany's head and hair move against the pillow ever so slightly with each of her thrusts. And when they were both finally tired out Santana collapsed onto her, their bodies sweaty and heaving. She pressed her face into pastel purple hair as Brittany's hands slipped down to hold her ass, keeping Santana in place.

For two people who had done that more times than they could count there was something about this time that had made it a little more exciting, a little more frenzied, a little more adventurous.

But then, neither of them had enough energy to question it or even care right then and there as they panted against each other, satisfied and buzzing with release. The last thing Santana remembered was saying 'I love you' into Brittany's hair before falling asleep.

X

After an amazing night together Santana woke up refreshed and grateful, she was still a little excited and giddy at this unexpected but not entirely unwelcome change in Brittany's appearance.

It had definitely set her off and got her in the mood the previous night. She had been so eager to touch it, to explore it with her hands, sinking her fingers into light purple locks. She had never really thought much of hair coloring. The only time she had even ever noticed it on someone before was senior year when Quinn went pink. It was such an obvious cry for attention, not to mention a really cliche one too. But this was so different.

On Brittany it was so different. It was adorable and sexy and exciting and adventurous. She hadn't expected to be so turned on by the sudden change but she was glad for it. They had definitely had their fair share of amazing and okay sometimes weird sex, but last night had been on another level.

Santana was still coming down for the high of it all when she woke Brittany up with a kiss to her nose. She smiled down at her when Brittany scrunched her face up and started to wipe sleep from her eyes.

''Morning,'' she said dreamily.

''Morning,'' Brittany replied with a yawn and then opened her eyes to see the nearby tray on the bed. ''What is this?''

''Well, we're not going to be heading out of here for a few hours so I thought we both deserved a little breakfast in bed. I ordered up some room service and got us some fruit, juice, toast and…'' with a flourish of her hand Santana lifted a chrome lid. ''Some chocolate chip pancakes.''

Brittany sat up and took in the scene as well as Santana's girlish giddiness. ''Someone's in a good mood this morning.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because you never let us order room service, you say it's unnecessarily expensive and the one time you did you put it on Mercedes' tab and she yelled at you and you like, cried into my shoulder the rest of the day.''

''That doesn't sound like me.''

''Uh no, that sounds exactly like you,'' laughed Brittany as she pulled the tray between them and started in on the food. She cut a nice neat little bite of pancake up and speared it with a fork before lifting it up and feeding it to Santana. ''So why are we splurging?''

Santana chewed. ''I just wanted to treat my girl...especially after my girl went out of her way to surprise me last night. What's so wrong with that?''

''So that's what this is about huh?''

''A little bit. That and I was really hungry and I didn't like the idea of either of us putting on any clothes any time soon.'' She leaned forward and gave Brittany a couple of pancake flavored kisses. ''In fact I was hoping after this you might be in the mood to...you know…'' She moved her eyebrows suggestively.

''Again huh?''

''I mean if you wanted to.''

Brittany smiled lazily. ''I always want to with you.''

They enjoyed their breakfast and watched cartoons and even spent a good chunk of time cuddling and dozing under the covers. Santana's hands however started to explore, slowly at first of course, tracing invisible shapes on Brittany's abs and hips until Brittany began shifting and squirming, obviously ready for more. At which point her fingers danced between pale thighs where Brittany was all soft and warm.

''I love when you do this for me,'' Santana whispered in appreciation as she teased. Brittany let out a tiny sexy noise that urged Santana on. ''It always makes me feel so special, Britt. I just want to make sure I make you feel special too.''

For the next hour or so Santana then proceeded to make Brittany feel special.

Like really special.

Like really, really special.

She made her feel special in bed. She made her feel special in the shower. She made her feel special up against the hotel dresser too. Santana was in the process of making Brittany feel special again when they were interrupted with a knock on the door, a knocking that wouldn't stop. It took Brittany getting out of bed and putting a robe on to dismiss it. It seemed their dancer friends were preparing to head out and wanted to see if the two of them wanted to explore Vegas one more time before they all had to pile onto the tour bus and roll out at the end of the night.

Brittany told them thanks but no thanks, quietly shut the door and made her way back to Santana in bed.

''You sure you don't want to go?'' she asked.

Brittany shrugged ''Eh, I was with them all day yesterday and it was fun, but I've been enjoying this me and you time. This tour is amazing and everyone's great and every thing but I think we needed this.''

Santana pulled at the sash of Brittany's robe, undoing it as Brittany crawled back up towards her. ''It's not, like, too much?''

''What? It'll never be too much.'' Brittany went to situate herself on Santana's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck in a loose but loving embrace.

''I still can't get over this hair,'' Santana said with a serene exhale, once again running a hand through Brittany's newly colored locks.

''You really like it huh?''

Santana responded by placing a trail of kisses against Brittany's ear, in essence burying her face in her hair. Brittany giggled at the attention. ''I love it. I mean I love your blond hair and it'll always be beautiful to me, but this…'' Santana let out a low lusty chuckle. ''I just...it makes me...I get all…''

Brittany squinted. ''It really gets you all hot and bothered huh?''

Santana just pressed more kisses onto her until she felt Brittany stiffen just slightly which made her pull back. She pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes and searched her features and found her girlfriend looking a little confused and maybe even a little worried.

''What?'' Santana asked. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.''

''Hey...it's me. You were all into it for a second there but you went all still, did I say something or…?''

''No, no,'' Brittany assured her.

Santana shook her head and gently tipped Brittany over to the other side of the bed so they could both lay down on their sides to face each other. Santana just gave her a long, soft smile and ran her hands over her cheek. She wasn't going to drop it until Brittany spilled, if she had to soothe it out of her than that's what she was going to do.

''You know if you don't tell me I'll be forced to turn them on,'' Santana warned playfully.

''Turn what on?''

''Uhhhh my trademark Santana Lopez Puppy Dog Eyes, that's what. You know them and usually I don't like to throw those bad boys out there but I will if I have to.''

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a poke in the side. ''Uh huh.''

''You don't believe me? Fine. Just remember, you asked for this…'' Santana closed her eyes briefly only to open them, this time her gaze looked watery and emotional and heartfelt and downright almost cartoonish in an adorable kind of way.

''Oh my god stop that!'' Brittany laughed.

''Stop what?''

''Stop looking like a cute wittle puppy.''

''Then tell me what's bothering you,'' Santana joined in her laughter.

''Okay but please turn off the Puppy Eyes before I melt, you look like you stepped out of a Disney movie when you do that and you know my heart can't take it.''

Santana blinked and shook her head, stepping out of Puppy Dog Mode in order to have a real conversation.

''Alright, so.'' Brittany started with a deep breath. ''I guess I got all weird for a second there because you were going on and on about how my new hair got you all, like, hot and stuff. And then I started to think, for like a split second, that maybe last night when we were...you know...all night...that maybe it wasn't so much about me and you but about, I don't know,a fantasy.''

''A fantasy?'' Santana repeated softly.

''It's just that I know what sex with you feels like and it's usually pretty awesome but last night and even today it was like super duper doubly awesome. Like you're always into it but somehow now that my hair is a different color you're even more into it. In a really hot way but also in a way that makes me wonder.''

''What does it make you wonder?''

''Just...if you were thinking I was someone else or anything like that. I don't know.''

''Brittany. Hey.'' Santana wrapped an around around her in squeezed in reassurance. ''I would never ever ever do that. I promise you. You gotta know that.''

Brittany laughed an airy laugh, almost sounding like she was silly for even considering such a thing. She knew Santana better. ''No, I know, I totally do.''

''You're the only one I ever think about that way,'' Santana promised with a sappy smile.

''Yeah...yeah I know,'' Brittany exhaled. ''I'm sorry that was dumb.''

''No, it's okay. Look I have to admit, the hair totally turns me on a lot. Like a lot-a lot. It's super cute and sexy and it makes me look at your face in a whole new way. I thought I knew every inch of you but there's something about the color and the way it frames your features that makes me look more deeply at your eyes...it makes me notice those adorable freckles around your nose even more. It's made me look at you in a new way and I just got really really excited because...because you're still able to do that.''

''Do what?''

''Take my breath away. Even after all these years together you still surprise me. You do things and say things that keep me on my feet in the best way possible and I love that. I love that about you and I love that about us.''

''Yeah?'' Brittany looked relieved and aflutter.

''Totally. I'm into the new hair but _it's you that turns me on_.''

''Mmm.''

''You have this totally amazing adventurous spirit and that gets me excited because I know that's what I'm going to look forward to for the rest of my life. You walking into the room with purple hair or you giving Quinn a teacup pig as a graduation present-''

''She took him to Yale with her and his name is Chester by the way.''

''-or you deciding to take Mercedes up on her offer to come on tour with us on whim because you wanted to be closer to me. You always keep things interesting, in life and in between the sheets, Britt. It's you.''

Brittany leaned forward and gave her a kiss, sighing happily into it.

''Thank you.''

Santana grinned and shook her head. There was no need for a thank you. It was just how she saw it, it was just how she loved. They snuggled up side by side for a long moment, enjoying the peace and silence with each other.

''Now I gotta wonder though, do I do the same for you?'' Santana asked playfully.

''What?''

''Do I keep things interesting enough for you?''

''Baby, you're amazing in bed, like I'm pretty sure you invented orgasms.''

''Wuh yeah I know that but is there anything you ever wanted me to do or try or whatever. Is there anything you ever wanted or thought about.''

''Well…''

When Brittany told her one thing that she would love for Santana to try, Santana wasn't entirely opposed to it but she was hesitant, if only because she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull it off. But she said she would totally think about it.

It took a month or so for Brittany's hair to fade and her own blond locks to come back. And while the pastel purple had been super hot Santana was actually really pleased to see Brittany sporting her natural hair color again. She definitely missed running her hands through blond hair and waking up with her nose buried inside of it.

It wasn't until their tour went on hiatus and they returned to New York together that Santana finally had the guts to surprise Brittany with her own special reveal.

Thanks to all the money they made and saved from the tour they were able to afford a place together as they settled in and found their groove together in the city. It had taken them several weeks but had definitely found themselves in the swing of things. They were working, they were meeting new people, doors were opening and their careers were beginning to slowly take off. Santana and Mercedes had just signed some contracts earlier in the day and decided to spend the afternoon celebrating. They had called Brittany to invite her along for a girls day but she had been tied up in a meeting with some dancer friends who wanted to bring her in on a gig they had landed.

Santana and Mercedes went on and had a couple of drinks and then went to enjoy themselves at a spa/saloon and in the spur of the moment kind of deal, Santana decided it was time she do something to keep Brittany on her toes. Brittany was working really hard and she wanted her to know how much she appreciated her and of course how much she wanted to keep things interesting on her own end too.

Brittany got in late that night and was more than happy when she came face to face with a very, very hot, very, very blond Santana.

''What did you...why did you...guh…'' Brittany said, her eyes looking drowsy with desire as she stood at the doorway of their bedroom.

Self consciously one of Santana's hands flew to her hair. ''You said you thought it would be hot if I tried a new color one day.''

''I did, and you are.''

''Is it hideous?''

''NO!'' Brittany exclaimed as she walked in and was able to fully admire the scene in front of her.

Santana feeling slightly unsure of how well her hair came out decided to throw on some super sexy underwear, figuring that if the hair didn't do it for Brittany then she wouldn't too distracted with her awesome body to care. But judging from Brittany openly gaping at her she was definitely in favor of this new change of hair color.

''It's hot...you're hot...it's…''

''Yeah?''

''Totally. I love it. I love it a lot.'' Brittany went to sit on the bed where Santana had been waiting and began to admire her face from all sorts of angles, simply trying to take it all in. ''It's you but like, different. It's so...so…''

''So what?''

''... _come here_ ,'' Brittany said with a wicked glint in her eye.

X

X

X

X

 **AND THAT'S WHY SANTANA HAD BLOND HAIR IN SEASON 5 LOL!**

 **So yeah, this was something that popped out of my brain. Nothing too complex but I totally think Santana would have that kind of reaction to Brittany getting a new hair color.**

 **I also have to say I took a bit of my own real life experience and used it for the fic. Like this is complete overshare but uhhhhh I once mentioned that I enjoyed _something_ and the person I was with surprised me by making an appointment somewhere to get a certain something done. Totally without my knowledge. Then later on one night things started to go down and clothes started to come off and I saw what they had done and they told me _it was just for me_ , that they wanted to surprise _me_ , it was one of the hottest things. Not because this person got a wax job for me but because of the _level of trust, consideration and thoughtfulness_ put into the gesture. They cared about me and wanted to give me something special because they wanted to please me, it touched me.**

 **And then uh I touched them. [finger guns]**

 **But afterwards I made it clear they never had to do that to make me happy. Like it was a sweet gesture but I would've been perfectly happy even if they hadn't gone through with it I said. I think when you care about someone it's important to keep your partner on their toes, to have them keep you on yours. It's about trust and it's about the gesture, it's about every once and awhile making an effort. :)**


End file.
